Tell The World
by ExactChase
Summary: Let's tell The World all the things we've done, falling in love in the setting sun. I've got a song and a smile so bright; I'll make you wish you were here tonight. [RWBY is RT AU] [Slow-Burn Lancaster] [M For Language]
1. Little Wonders

A/N: This is inspired by the AO3 story; Retrouvaille by Bittybug, and of course, Achievement Hunter/Brownman.

Ruby groaned into a stretch, looking around the barren Achievement Hunter office as she began to shut down her Xbox 360 and computer. She grabbed her hoodie, her copy of Halo 4, and checked the weather on her phone, as she walked out.

"Damn," She quietly said to herself, "eleven already?" She had been there all day, making guides in the newly released Halo 4, and was now ready to go home and play some of the multiplayer. She hadn't really gotten to play it at all that day, other than for Achievement guides. She had beaten the campaign once already, and just needed to spend a few more days, playing the campaign once more to finish up the Terminus achievement guide.

Ruby quickly wrapped herself in her hoodie, slipping Halo 4 into her bag and slowly exiting the small, broom closet that was the Achievement Hunter office with the bag on her shoulder. The girl thought briefly about the upcoming games, speaking softly to herself as she left the dark Rooster Teeth office, locking the door behind her. She could see lights still on in the bungalow, but ignored them, sliding her hood up.

"Borderlands 2? No, I perfected that one already. Just Halo and then CoD for this month." She quietly mumbled to herself, entering the code on the gate, sliding through when it opened enough for just her to go through and closed it from the other side.

Ruby slowly approached the sidewalk, looking both ways before bolting across the empty street, her hands remaining in her hoodie's pockets. Mere minutes later, she found herself standing at her and her sister's shared apartment door, unlocking it and walking in. The lights weren't on in the main living area, but Ruby could see that Yang's bedroom light was on and as she got closer, she could hear the sounds of Yang's favorite show. Ruby chuckled and flipped on the lights, choosing to grab something to eat before she sat down to play.

Ruby knew she'd be the only one up to play online, so she'd have to make new friends in matchmaking. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her current friends, it was just that they didn't share her ability to stay up really late several days in a row. They had done the launch party for the game the night before, so now everyone was exhausted. Except for Ruby, she had a tendency to make guides as quick as possible, just to ensure she could play the game in her own free time, without having to worry about Qrow being upset that she had already perfected a game and didn't have any footage for it. Most of the multiplayer achievements were based around playing a certain number of war games, or getting to a certain level, so she wasn't too concerned about having to make a guide for those.

Ruby loved her friends at Rooster Teeth more than anything, considering that she had known Yang, Sun and Weiss long before working there. Of course she had known Yang, though, the blonde was her older sister after all.

Unlike Ruby, Sun, Qrow, Scarlet, Blake and Port, Yang did not get to play video games all day. No, instead, she got to navigate Twitter all day. She also starred in the weekly RT Podcast with Ozpin, Scarlet and Glynda.

Ozpin had founded the company a good nine years before Ruby began working there and seven before Yang. Back in 2003. The realization soon dawned on Ruby that it was her eighth month at Rooster Teeth. To the day. She had started on April 6th, 2012. It was now November 6th of the same year. Ruby chuckled quietly to herself at this realization. She remembered moving from New York to Austin with Yang after the blonde got a job at RT. Sun soon followed suit.

He had been a good friend of Ruby and Yang's over Xbox since the Xbox 360 first came out, and had coincidentally lived very close: in New Jersey. It was another two years of both Yang and Sun working there before they managed to get Ruby a job in Achievement Hunter. In that time, Yang, Sun. Ruby and Weiss had started their own podcast called the Internet Box Podcast.

They all worked at RT now, but Ruby seemed to be a fan favorite for reasons she couldn't fathom. Yang always said it was because the girl had a tendency to become overly sarcastic when playing video games. Ruby had never noticed such behavior in herself before, but the comments of their Let's Plays were always filled with quotes of something sarcastic Ruby had said, or something stupid Scarlet said.

Yang also told her that her funniest moments were only amplified by either her, laughing at her own jokes, or her not finding herself in the least bit funny.

Ruby shrugged to herself at this thought, and literally threw herself over the inn-table, and onto the couch. She loudly groaned and rolled off upon realizing that she hadn't grabbed her controller or headset.

The second she hit the floor, she heard Yang's show—which was already pretty faint—pause. There was silence for a second, as though the blonde was listening.

"You okay in there?" Yang's voice called.

"Ye!" Ruby shouted back in a deep voice.

"Yo, fuckin' sweet win on Minecraft this week!" Yang said, waiting for Ruby's response.

"Nice!" Ruby called back, "Ye! Ye! Ye!" It has been a joke Sun had made in one of their Minecraft Let's Plays about how he assumed the sisters spoke in private. They began to regularly greet each other in this fashion because of that. Ruby giggled and got her things in order to play Halo 4, before laying down on the couch, now equipped with her headset and controller.

She played by herself for two hours, asking around as soon as she got into a lobby, seeing if anyone had a mic. For two hours, no one responded, which was fair, considering that it was getting pretty late.

Finally, she joined a game of Infinity Slayer, and tried one final time.

"Sup," She said, "anyone got a mic?" She saw the little speaker appear next to her name; CrescentRose. Nothing for a minute. She went to take off her headset, but then heard someone fumbling with their mic. Someone named "CroceaMors".

"Yes?" He meekly asked, "I have a mic."

"Nice!" She said, deepening her voice exponentially in the way that she did for videos. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping that nobody would recognize her. "You any good, Crocea?" She casually asked, the announcer's deep voice faintly telling her that she was playing Slayer.

"You can just call me Jaune," he told her.

"I'm Ruby." She said in a cheery tone. She was actually a rather cheery person, despite being as dry and sarcastic as she was in videos. She sighed louder than she wanted to.

"What?" Jaune asked, "You dead?"

"No," Ruby said, getting an Overkill, "I just need to stop thinking about work."

"You not like your job?" He asked.

"Oh, I love my job." She told him, "it just dominates my life!" She checked the score rather briefly. She was MVP already!

"What do you do—if you don't mind me asking?" He politely asked. She paused, quietly deliberating on whether or not she should tell this rando that she was internet famous. She decided on a compromise.

"I'm kind of a game journalist." She said, careful to tiptoe around Achievement Hunter.

"I've always assumed that would be time consuming," Jaune said, "well, as your new friend, I take it upon myself to…" he paused, "lost it." She giggled.

"Who made you my friend?" She asked teasingly.

"My mom always told me growing up that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" He said, as Ruby watched his spartan get sniped. Ruby quickly turned and counter-sniped the enemy, taking the win for their team.

"Alright, new friend Jaune," Ruby said, smiling. "Looks like I just took the win for you!"

"Wow," he said, "you carried us."

"You're Goddamn right!" Ruby exclaimed, adding him to her friends list and inviting him to a party. The two played Halo together all night, until Yang emerged from her room.

"You're up early," Yang groggily said. Ruby gasped.

"Oh, shoot!" Ruby shouted. "Gottagobye!" She knew she nearly blew out Jaune's eardrums with it, but quickly turned off her Xbox and dashed into her own room.

It was a simple room, its walls were a nice beige-white blend in color, with a single window on the side opposite the door. It had one small, twin bed and a black dresser. On top of the dresser sat a TV for when Yang had friends over and Ruby didn't want to be seen. Or if Ruby just plain didn't want to get out of bed. It had another Xbox 360 sitting up on the floor beside it.

Beside Ruby's bed was a simple black nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp on it, as well as the controller for the aforementioned Xbox.

Directly to the left, upon entering her room was an L-shaped indentation, where there was a closet on the inside, and a bathroom door facing the same direction the entrance to the room was.

The red girl quickly bathed and got dressed before collecting her things and bolting out the door, running all the way to work.

When Ruby arrived at the office, she wasn't surprised to find how quiet it was, and was honestly grateful. She'd now gone a consecutive 48 hours without sleep and knew that it was all downhill from there: she still needed to make it through work. But, considering that none of her fellow Achievement Hunters were there, she knew she could get some sleep in before she'd have to do actual work.

Ruby walked into the cramped workspace, and looked to Blake's workstation: it was completely void of any of the woman's capture equipment, having been moved for convenience sake. She smiled and laid down on it with a content sigh. She quickly checked the time and then found herself drifting off to sleep.

[Shift]

After Ruby got off, Jaune decided to do the same. He had a few days off of work, and had spent those days playing video games online. He liked talking to that Ruby girl; she was kinda cool, and really funny. She had made him laugh to the point of tears countless times throughout the night and he thought that was awesome. She was awesome.

Jaune stood from his desk with a groan, stretching and hearing many pops and cracks as he did so. He reveled in those sounds of stretched joint capsules, turning and walking out of his bedroom door. He wasn't surprised to find two of his roommates/best friends; Ren and Nora sitting on the couch, with the latter watching videos on her phone. She was wearing headphones, so Jaune couldn't hear what she was watching, but he assumed it was one of those Rooster Teeth videos she was always watching. Ren was playing a game on the TV beside her. Jaune trudged past them and quickly grabbed a Pop-Tart from the pantry before disappearing back into his room to sleep the rest of the day, knowing full well that his other roommate; Pyrrha wouldn't allow him to sleep past two in the afternoon. It was currently eight, so that gave Jaune six hours to sleep before he would inevitably be awoken and told to do the things normal people do before two

A/N: This is something I've been working on for a while now and I'm really glad chapter one is done! Ruby is based on Ray, Yang is Barb, and I'm sure you guys will be able to figure out who the rest are just based on the details given in this story so far. JNPR isn't based off of anyone, though.


	2. You Might Have Noticed

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This is really hard ti write and not make it feel too rushed or too simple. That and a lot of research goes into writing this. I may or may not have stayed up until five AM last night writing and doing research.**

Ruby awoke with a groan, as several soft pokes were delivered to her shoulder blade region. The crimsonette slowly sat up, finding that the office now occupied just herself and Qrow.

"You didn't sleep here, did you?" He asked, each of them slowly trudging to their desks. Ruby yawned and shook her head, regretting her nap. The hour and a half sleep had only served to make her more tired than she had originally been.

"No," she told her boss, "I stayed up way too late playing Halo 4 with a friend of mine."

"Have you slept since the launch party?" He asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah." Ruby told him, "Just now." He chuckled and shook his head as they each began to power up their computers and consoles. "What's on the docket today?" She suddenly asked. "Aren't you and I doing PIG today?" He nodded with a sigh.

"It's not gonna be fun."

And Qrow was right. Even Yang was startled by the rage fueled shouts coming from the office across from her own. She raised an eyebrow and poked her head out of the door, but the Achievement Hunter office door was closed. This indicated to her that they were likely recording something. It explained the shouting. Weiss had the worst of it, being the one who had to sit at a desk right outside of their office. The white haired secretary shrugged and returned her gaze to whatever she was doing at her desk.

Truth be told, Yang had no clue what Weiss did there outside of shoo people away who had no business being there, but Yang supposed that was important enough for her not to have any other responsibilities. The blonde simply returned the shrug and did the same.

Forty-five minutes later, they heard a shout of accomplishment from Ruby, and the girl pushed open the door, bolting into the lobby whilst holding her hands in the air.

"I did it!" She exclaimed before running back into the office. She never lowered her hands however and hit them on the top of the door frame. There was a loud bang that came from it, but the crimsonette returned to work, shutting the door behind her. Yang chuckled at this to herself. She could tell by how vacant the office was that they were probably doing PIG and that Ruby had probably only won the first round so far.

[Shift]

When the others finally got to the Achievement Hunter office, Ruby and Qrow had just wrapped up their game of PIG. Ruby had won, of course, but it had still taken a hell of a long time for them to complete it.

First in came Port, then Sun, then Scarlet and Ruby assumes Blake was about, just in the studio room where her real desk was. Port would trim through the PIG footage later, but for now, they were about to do a Let's Play in Halo 4. Ruby wasn't all too excited, given how tired she was and how she had spent the entire night playing it with Jaune. Either way, she had to, it was what they paid her for. Blake strolled in and they got everything set up for her to record. Microphones were passed out and audio levels were set. Only then were they ready to start.

"LLLLLLET'S PLAY!" Ruby exclaimed loudly into the microphone, just as she always did at the beginning of every video.

After they filmed that, Ruby spent her day getting the terminals in Halo 4, while Port and Qrow did the commentary for episode 100 of Achievement HORSE. No guides were out yet, so Ruby had to find them herself. She found about half before she was finally given the audio and capture files for the Halo 4 lets play. It only took her about an hour to edit and another 40 minutes to render before it was ready for upload. Ruby simply dropped the file onto the video server and sent Velvet an AIM message, letting her know. It wasn't that Ruby wasn't able to upload it on her own, it was that she needed Velvet to create the thumbnail, enter the description, all that fun stuff.

[Shift]

When Jaune finally finished all the stuff he was supposed to do at around 3:30, he was somewhat surprised to see that Ruby was playing Halo 4 campaign, especially on easy. He figured her for a LASO player. Though, it did make sense to him that she was still playing it, considering she was a game journalist.

He took a quick look at her profile and immediately knew why she was constantly playing and replaying games; her gamerscore. It was a little over four hundred thousand and if Jaune was to be completely honest, he was impressed. He was not surprised, however. It made sense for someone with her job to have that gamerscore. He took a quick glance at Halo 4 on her gamercard and his jaw dropped. The game had been out for a couple of days and she already had almost all of the achievements.

When he came back out of her gamercard, he was slightly surprised to see it tell him that she was now offline, maybe that meant she was on her way home! He hoped so. She was pretty cool and funny, so he knew his friends would love for her to join their friend group.

And while the blonde was exiting his dashboard, he barely caught the indication that he had a message waiting for him. He opened up his messages and was happy to find that the girl had sent him a message.

"More Halo tonite!" It read not so much as a question and more as a statement, as though he didn't have a choice. Jaune chuckled, happy to hear that he'd talk to her more.

Wait—what?

[Shift]

Ruby stretched and stood with a large yawn, "I think I'm gonna head home a bit early if that's alright with you, Qrow." She asked her boss, who simply nodded. The crimsonette gathered her things at an amazing speed, powering down her computer and console before dashing out the door. She couldn't wait to talk to her new friend, so she figured taking a three to four hour nap would probably be a good idea.

And that's exactly what she did; she went home, slept on the couch until seven and then fired up her Xbox. Yang had to have been home, because awoke with a blanket covering her.

Ruby checked her friends list—yes! Jaune was online, playing Halo by himself. Ruby invited him to a party and he very quickly joined. As they talked, Ruby was plagued by the fact that she thought he was really cool, but that she hadn't told him about AH or about the fact that she was kinda famous. The two talked about everything and played Halo for a few hours. Until midnight. This was a cycle that persisted for a week, until the new Call of Duty came out and the two switched to that. Because Ruby honestly preferred it and Jaune didn't care what they played. He had a blast when he played with her; she was funny, good at everything she did and she boosted his gamerscore significantly.

Ruby also had a blast when she played with Jaune; he—unlike the other people she usually played with—could at least somewhat carry his own weight, and he was really nice! His attempts at humor were adorable as well, mainly because they just consisted of dad jokes. Ruby pretended not to find them funny, but they both knew she thought they were hilarious.

A couple more weeks went by and Ruby felt Jaune to be one of her closest friends who didn't know she was famous. She knew she'd have to break the news to him eventually—not that he'd care that much. Ruby had done some slight probing; he didn't watch YouTube. Like, at all.

In all the time they'd talked, Ruby had learned a lot about him; like how he had seven sisters, he lived in Lancaster, Ohio with his three friends Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, and he worked at GameStop.

"You know," Ruby said one day, "we've been friends for weeks now, and I have no clue what you look like!" She didn't know why she wanted to see what he looked like, she just did.

"I could say the same thing about you, Miss Ruby!" Jaune teasingly said. As soon as he finished saying that, he got a message from her; it was just her phone number. "Really gonna trust a stranger with such sensitive information?" He texted the number, unconsciously reading it outloud as he did so. This was immediately followed by a picture of the blonde boy with an entirely neutral expression. Ruby giggled and responded with a picture of her face. It held a sort of questioning look to it, as if to say, 'really?'

"Is that you?" Jaune asked, using his voice instead of text.

"Yup."

"You look familiar." He said, unsure of himself. Ruby felt fear beginning to spread throughout her body. She was going to have to tell him now. Whether she wanted to or not. A million worries began to flood into her mind at once. 'What if he gets mad at me because I lied? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if'—"Holy shit." He suddenly said, "You work at Rooster Teeth."

"Shit!" She said. Sadness and anger both completely filled her body. "Please don't be mad…"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked almost immediately.

"Because I'm super famous and I never told you!"

"And? I would've never told me either." He chuckled, "it must be exhausting having to deal with a ton of people who obsess over you."

"You mean you're not mad?" She asked.

"Not at all," he said, "sounds like you just wanted a break from work for once." Ruby couldn't help but smile. He understood. Completely.

"How did you recognize me, anyway?" She asked.

"Nora is like, obsessed with you." He said. She laughed again, attempting to alleviate some of the tension she had felt building when he had recognized her.


	3. Did I Say That Out Loud?

"So," Jaune asked as soon as Ruby joined his party, "how was your day?"

"I played the crap out of the new Far Cry at work," she said, not even hesitating with her answer.

"Is it any good?"

"Definitely a contender for game of the year." She told him.

"I might have to pick that up at some point soon." Jaune quietly said.

"The story alone is absolutely worth it, but it also has a multiplayer co-op story." She said, sounding a lot like she was stuffing her face. "But I haven't played that yet. Qrow wants to play it on Wednesday. I did other stuff too, but that's already up."

"Sounds like an eventful day." He said with a chuckle.

"Ye!" Ruby said, deepening her voice exponentially, "What're we playing today, Jaune?" She suddenly asked, "your pick." He raised an eyebrow at this, but she couldn't see that.

"Just a second," he said. He hadn't exactly been prepared for her to want him to pick, so he had to look at what he had. She must have thought he'd taken his headset off, because he could hear her humming some song he'd heard about a thousand times on the radio when he was younger. He couldn't quite place what song it was, but ended up humming along as he looked through his games. It was only then that Jaune realized that she didn't care whether or not he was listening.

"Where are you? She quietly sung, definitely off-key, "And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight!"

"Always, I know. You'll be at my show!" Jaune added, even more off-key. Ruby loudly snorted at this and began laughing hysterically. Needless to say, Jaune was confused.

"Watching, waiting, commiserating." Ruby added once she had calmed down, "wrong song, genius." She playfully told him.

"Same album?" He asked.

"Not even close," she quickly added with a chuckle.

"It's all Sum 41." He seriously told her.

"No," Ruby told him, "that's blink-182. Sum 41 is the band that married Avril Lavigne."

"Oh," Jaune said, "Huh. Seems like everybody would turn out a loser in that situation."

"Everybody did."

Jaune chuckled, "You wanna go for achievements or what?" He asked her, still having trouble picking a game.

"Doesn't matter." She told him.

"Is Dead Rising 2 multiplayer?" Jaune asked, pulling the game from his shelf, entirely unsure of why he had a game he'd never played.

"Yup." Ruby simply said, "You can play the whole game in co-op."

"Is it any good?" He asked. Ruby let out a loud, sarcastic scoff, then clicked her tongue.

"Uh, yeah," she said. "Honestly one of my favorites."

"What a coinkydink!" Jaune said, adopting a lisp. Ruby chuckled and stood, going to grab her own copy of the game. She only had to walk a few feet to grab it from her atop dresser, before turning back around to swap out discs.

"What fun," Ruby said cheerily, "yet another game to carry your ass in."

Jaune chuckled, "Challenge accepted." He told her.

"That's not a challenge, blondie," She said, putting emphasis on the nickname. "That's a promise."

"Is frosted tips a hard thing to pull off?" The blonde boy suddenly asked.

"I've been doing my hair like this since middle school, so not really." She responded almost immediately.

"What colors have you done?" He wondered aloud.

"Mostly crimson, and my first week at AH, I did green."

"How did that look?"

"I'd rather not say."

"That bad, huh?"

"I have successfully destroyed every picture of it."

"Bet." Jaune simply said. Ruby raised an eyebrow, but soon groaned when she heard Jaune's door open. "Hey, Nora." He said, "I was talking to a friend of mine, and she was asking about green frosted tips. Would you happen to know where I could find an example of that?" He knew Ruby could hear him and he knew she could hear the shit eating grin on his face right about now.

"CrescentRose had something like that when she started working at Achievement Hunter." Nora responded without hesitation.

"Awesome. Do you have a picture of that?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." Ruby groaned extra loud this time, but the groan was soon replaced with maniacal laughter and Nora's phone buzzed.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Ruby heard Nora say, "Ruby just tweeted."

"You have notifications set up for her? Does Twitter even have notifications?"

"I do, but I'll never tell my secrets." Ruby's laughter grew louder and Jaune was left in a daze of confusion as Nora's eyes widened. "She said, 'Don't do it, Nora. Don't let Jaune have that picture.' I am very confused."

"She's watching." Jaune whispered, acting as though he had just made a horrifying discovery. "Clever girl." At this point, Ruby was doubled over on her couch, loudly laughing and clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face.

Meanwhile, the blonde boy slowly crept back into his room without another word. Ruby's laughs began to slowly erode down to wheezes and coughs, causing Jaune to start laughing as well.

"You sound like you're dying in here." Yang suddenly said, poking her head out of her room. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked, beginning to chuckle as well, because wheeze laughs are fucking hilarious.

"I made a tweet." Ruby managed between wheezes. When the elder sister finally managed to find said tweet, it didn't clear anything up. She was completely unfamiliar with "Nora" and "Jaune", whoever they were, or why that was so funny to the crimsonette. All of the other replies were equally confused, mostly consisting of simple question marks and people asking her what it meant.

Yang took a picture of Ruby, balled up on the couch, crying laughing and replied to the original tweet with that picture and the caption; "I'm just as confused as the rest of you."

"Those two—" wheeze, "they were talking about—" wheeze, snort, "they were talking about my hair. And I—!" Complete and total wheeze breakdown and the girl began to laugh uncontrollably again.

On the other end of this, Nora was even more confused than Yang. Either way, she quickly replied with the GIF of Ruby, seated on a couch outside somewhere. She was wearing a grey T-shirt with the Achievement Hunter logo on it and she had green frosted tips. The caption read, "And now, onto Achievement Hunter!" And suddenly, Sun dove into frame, the GIF cutting off just before he made contact with her. And then Nora went and kicked Jaune's door in.

"Explain!" She shouted, an evil grin spread across her face as a look of horror spread across his.

"Nora, no!" He whispered in terror.

"Nora, yes." Ruby wheezed into her mic. Ruby heard a bit of a struggle on the other end and suddenly, Jaune's voice was replaced by a female's.

"Hello?" She asked excitedly. Ruby was beginning to calm down, so she sat up.

"Hey, Nora." She said very casually.

"Ruby?" The ginger skeptically asked.

"Just a second." Ruby quickly muted herself, turned to Yang and quickly explained why she was laughing and what the tweet meant. Yang began to laugh—though not as hard as Ruby had been—and returned to her room. "What's up, Nora?" She asked, having unmuted herself a brief second before.

"Are you the Ruby?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ruby deadpanned, "Lotta people named Ruby 'round these parts." Ruby knew she was now going over the top with her stupid jokes, but was just buying time until Jaune got his mic back. She heard the tired sigh of a man Ruby was unfamiliar with, and whoever it was began to speak to Nora, but he had a naturally quiet and calm voice that made it difficult for Ruby to hear him. "I mean, Ruby from Achievement Hunter was just here. We didn't think she'd join, but she did." This brought Nora's attention back to the girl in the headset.

"You sound just like her!" Nora whined.

"I get that a lot, surprisingly enough."

"Sorry then," Nora said. Ruby could hear the smile still plastered on the girl's face, and heard her hand the microphone back to Jaune. "Your girlfriend sounds just like Ruby from Achievement Hunter, Jaune!" Nora called back.

Ruby blushed and Jaune simply ignored his ginger friend's tease.

"Almost blew my own cover there," Ruby chuckled. "That was pretty funny, though."

"It really was." Jaune agreed with a hearty laugh.


	4. Good Life

A lot of people in the Rooster Teeth office jumped in their seats as Ruby's shrill scream filled the building, but none made any motion to investigate because of what she was screaming, "Ah! The dogs! The dogs! They're here! Get them off me!" It was quite obvious to them that they were making a Let's Play. There was always screaming in that time. Port's wheezing laugh was the next thing that anyone close enough would have heard. He had witnessed the entire altercation between Ruby and the dogs in Far Cry 3 and was currently laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

The same sounds soon filled Jaune's apartment as he sat beside Nora on the couch, laughing at Ruby's expense. Even Ruby was laughing under her screams, desperately trying to keep from losing it like Port had.

Jaune had felt the need to ask Ruby if he could even watch Achievement Hunter. She was fine with it, of course. She didn't really mind the people she knew watching her videos, she just didn't like it when people who watched tried to worm their way into her life because they liked her on Achievement Hunter. But she could clearly tell that Jaune wasn't one of those people; their meeting had been pure chance—and she was truly grateful of it; Jaune was her best friend, even if they had never actually met!

Jaune's phone made a loud ding and he suddenly jumped, nearly falling off of the couch. He stole a glance at the device, finding that he had a text from Ruby: "IB tonight. I'll be on later tonight." Jaune quickly responded.

"That's alright. I gotta close today anyway, I'll be home around ten myself."

"IB starts at 10 Central." She told him. "I'll be on about 11 or 12."

"What time is that for me?" He asked her. She left him on read for that one. She hated that Goddamn question and was asked it way too often! Fucking Google it, you ingrates!—As Sun would say. Ruby quietly set down her phone and turned back to her computer. Then she looked at Sun and had a great idea, well maybe not a great idea, but it was an idea. It would certainly blow her cover with Nora, but it would be fun nonetheless.

She turned to her coworker, "Hey, Sun?" She asked, "Mind if I bring a friend along for the podcast tonight?" The blonde boy looked at her for a minute, blinking as though he was shocked she had any friends outside of work, then nodded.

"Sure." He said. "Who?"

[Shift]

After about five minutes of convincing and explaining time zones to Jaune, Ruby had gotten him to come on the Internet Box Podcast to help explain the tweet she had made a couple of weeks ago.

Some eight-bit sounding music filled all members' headphones as they listened to this week's fan submitted intro. It quickly ended with a robotic voice adding, "Internet Box!"

"Internet Box!" Ruby shouted.

"That's what the thing said!" Sun was quick to point out.

"Is that what it said?" Jaune asked, mostly unfamiliar with the people he was talking to. He knew enough, however, having heard all about them from Ruby.

"Yeah," Yang told him. "It said Internet Box or something."

"Yang didn't listen to the intro again!" Neptune tattled on the blonde girl, who quietly shushed the blue haired boy.

"Name drop!" Ruby exclaimed, as though it was the most savage roast she'd ever heard.

"Name drop!" Jaune echoed.

"This is episode sixty-two, by the way!" Sun declared.

"Sixty-one." Neptune quickly corrected.

"Sixty-one?"

"No, it's Sixty-Two." Ruby quickly corrected.

"With, Sun."

"Yang!"

"Neptune!"

"Ruby! Ye! Ye! Ye! Ye!"

"And who the fuck is this guy?" Sun asked, asking more so for the audience than for himself.

"This is my friend; Jaune." Ruby said.

"Is that the guy you made the tweet about the other day?" Neptune immediately asked.

"Yeah," She said, "you wanna get right into that story, huh?"

"Not even gonna give Sun a chance to bitch about how long it took to start this time?" Yang asked, as though it were scandalous.

"Anything to bitch about, Sun?" Ruby asked.

"Other than how long it took to start because everyone wanted to giggle like fuckin' children? No." Sun begrudgingly said.

"To be fair," Neptune quickly added. "It was mainly the sisters' faults. I sat here in my robotic silence."

Yang began to giggle hysterically again, remembering exactly what triggered the late start in the first place, but this time, Jaune did too.

"For those who don't know," Sun loudly said, trying to speak over Yang's seal-like gasps of laughter. "Ruby and Yang share an apartment, and sometimes there's a bit of an echo because of it. Usually we point it out and they'll close their doors in sync or something. Like, 'Nice echo, GIRLS!' And this time, Ruby went like 'EHM'—!"

Ruby repeated the noise, exactly as she had done the first time, and Yang started laughing even harder and so did Jaune. Ruby's fellow Achievement Hunter growled in anger at the laughing and waited for it to fade. Ruby took the helm before Sun exploded with rage.

"But I don't know why everyone wants to hear the story about the 'Nora' tweet. It's not a very good story."

"I think the reason people want to know has something to do with the picture Yang commented." Neptune added.

"With her crying of laughter?" Sun asked. "You can't edge us like this, Ruby!"

"I don't edge: too risky. Remember: practice safe sex, kids!"

"Nah," Jaune quickly added, "Puerto Rican Pullout. Don't be a bitch." Ruby legitimately snorted from the unexpected—and original—joke from Jaune and the call filled with laughter. Jaune felt a moment of pride, listening to Nora's heroes laugh to the point of tears was an amazing accomplishment. In fact, Ruby was sounding like she couldn't breath, loudly gasping for air in between her own seal-like laughter.

"What the fuck is a Puerto Rican Pullout?" Sun asked

"A Puerto Rican Pullout is to not pull out of the pussy, but instead of fathering your child, you pull out of the country." Jaune quickly explained. Ruby began to wheeze even louder at that definition. Sun found it funny as well, but not as funny as Ruby, who hadn't expected that response and was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded from laughing. It was at that moment they all individually decided that Jaune needed to come on the podcast more often.

Once Ruby finally calmed down from her laughing fit, she suddenly said, "I'm gonna be moving soon, so I can't really be able on the podcast for a few weeks." She told them, "Jaune is my substitute."

"Ye! Ye! Ye! Ye!" Jaune shouted, "Yeah, you right! Yo, are you serious? Whoa, Lexington Steele? No way, man: Digimon. Fuckin' sweet! You know it! Peace!" Yang was currently dying of laughter in the background while Jaune somehow managed to retain a deadpan expression throughout that whole bit.

"Wow. That's everything I've heard Ruby say since I've met her." Neptune remarked.

"Fun fact: I'm actually a soundboard." Ruby said.

"I'm fairly certain Yang is about to asphyxiate from laughing." Neptune added.

"Why'd you have to use big words like that, huh?" Sun asked, "You trying to confuse the stupid people? Huh? I went to a public school! I'm not smart enough to know what any of that means!" He screamed at Neptune.

"Yeah!" Ruby quickly added, "How do words?!" They all understood what he had said, but hated it when he needlessly used words that didn't belong in any of their vocabularies. Most of them played video games for a living! They weren't smart enough for him! Ruby hadn't even gone to college, Sun barely finished high school and Yang was… Well, she was Yang.

[Shift]

True to her word, Ruby began moving into a new place. It wasn't very far from the apartment she shared with Yang, given that Ruby didn't exactly have a driver's license and wanted to walk to and from work. Ruby figured she probably needed to work on getting her license soon, because the only reason she had moved out of Yang's apartment was to be a bit more independent.

And true to his own word, Jaune acted as a stand in for Ruby on Internet Box while she moved. He didn't have a whole lot to add, because he didn't really know them all that well, but he was quickly becoming a fan favorite. He was truly enjoying getting a taste of Ruby's world, even if she was unable to do anything more than text him while she was in this period of moving. Though, she did make sure she did so on a pretty regular basis. He got some form of an update at least once a day from her. Whether that be a picture of her wall of controllers or her massive shelf of games, books and DVDs. Her new apartment wasn't quite as big as the one she had with Yang; this one only had one bedroom, while the other had two.

The entrance to the apartment was in the kitchen, but gave a clear line of sight to her living room. The living room had one small, grey and unremarkable couch beside a bookshelf filled with her books, games, etc.

In the center of the room, there was a coffee table, and against the wall opposite the couch was an entertainment center and a TV. To the direct left of that was a simple balcony and to the right was her bedroom door. Her bedroom was presently unremarkable as well, but that was because she still needed to get a few things to decorate the walls of her apartment,

Just beside her bedroom door was an average sized desk made to mirror her desk at work, with two monitors and a keyboard/mouse.

Ruby barely managed to finish moving in with just two weeks until Christmas. She was exhausted from the long and tiring move, but she missed talking to Jaune, so she decided that rather than sleep, she was going to try and pencil in some video games with her blonde friend. He joined her party almost immediately after she sent the invite. She loudly groaned into her mic.

"I take it you just finished up the move?" Jaune asked. Another groan. "How you liking your new place."

"Is nice." She quickly said.

"You sound tired."

"Heretic!" She suddenly shouted, "Ruby Rose doesn't get tired!"

"Are you sure about that one?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I only get tired for one weekend out of the year. In July," she told him. He could hear the proud grin on her face.

"That's when, uh—what's it called again?" He asked.

"RTX?" She asked. "Yeah, that's an entirely exhausting weekend for me." She paused for a moment, and then an idea hit her. "You should totally come!"

"I'd love to go, but there's no way I can afford that." He said with a chuckle.

"I mean, I can get you in. So you wouldn't have to pay for admission. Then you could just stay at my place and you wouldn't have to pay for a hotel."

"Still can't exactly afford plane tickets either." He told her, she paused for a moment and he could hear the sound of her keyboard clacking.

"Ooh," She cringed and sucked her teeth, "Yeah, Lancaster to Austin is...expensive." She paused again. "Consider it a belated Christmas present. You're not doing anything on the weekend of July 5th, are you?"

"No current plans." He said. She was actually about to fly him down to Austin in a few months! "Though it will be nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, blondie." She said. "Maybe you could even stick around for a week afterwards. So much to do, so much to see—."

"Sure, what's wrong with taking the backstreets?" Jaune asked with a grin.

"You'll never know if you don't go."

"WaWaWaWo! You'll never shine if you don't glow."

Ruby giggled, "You sure know how to impress a girl, Jaune." She joked.

"Yup," He said, "back when I was in school, whoever knew all the lyrics to All Star was the cooliest." She laughed at that.

"My school was the same way!"

"Twinsies!" Ruby giggled at the way he said that, and he smiled to himself. "Anyway," he began, "What game would you like to play, m'lady?"

"Hmm," she thought about it for a moment. "A return to our roots would be nice."

"Halo 4?"

"Ye!" She said, "Oh, and by the way; how's IB going?"

"I never really had a taste for that sorta thing," he said, "but I have to say, I'm deeply enjoying it!"

"I'm glad!" She chirped, "I mean, hey, you keep up the good work and I might be able to get you a job with me." He chuckled like she was joking.

"I don't think I could hold a candle to you Six," he said.

"I disagree." Ruby told him, "but I might be a little biased."

"It would seem as such." Jaune said, "Miss Rose and me, tell each other fairy tales!" He sang to the tune of Mr. Jones. Ruby dismissively scoffed at this.

"Was that supposed to be Counting Crows?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sheepishly admitted, "I—I uh listen to Lithium Radio on my way to work."

"I don't drive—What is that?" Ruby asked, audibly confused.

"It's like Alternate 90's and Grunge music." Jaune explained.

"And yet you still don't know Blink-182 songs?!" Ruby almost shouted. He laughed quietly, and she followed suit, attempting to stop herself and failing.

"Blink-182 is early 2000s!" He shot back.

"What?!" She screeched, "Enema Of The State came out in 99'!" She yelled. Ruby had to try again to stifle her laughter as she heard him typing on a keyboard, deliberately hitting the keys loud enough so she could hear it.

"Ha!" Jaune suddenly told her, "I Miss You is from the album named after the band in 2003!"

She went quiet for a minute, coming back with a quiet, "Shit. You're right!" Before beginning to join his loud laughter with an adorable giggle that only served to make his laughter continue. "You know what, Jaune?" She suddenly asked. "I wanna prove it to you that you could absolutely join AH!"

"How so?" He skeptically asked.

"You're gonna make your own YouTube channel!" Ruby told him. "And I'm gonna help you!"

"But isn't that cheating?" He asked, "besides, I told you I was gonna help you have a life outside work!"

"First off, no; it's not cheating. Sun and I did the same thing last year when he started at AH. And second; we're gonna be having a blast playing games and laughing either way, this way we'll just record it!"

"I don't know, it seems like I'd be exploiting my best friend's fame in order to get views." Jaune told her.

"One day a week." She offered, "We'll Do one video a week."

"I don't even have any equipment!" He told her.

"Well," She began, "I have no problem buying it on Amazon for you."

"You just got an apartment and bought me a plane ticket! You shouldn't buy more stuff for me!" He told her.

She sucked her teeth, "Too late." She unapologetically told him. "It'll be there tomorrow." He sighed, loudly into the mic.

"I'm paying you back." He told her.

"I don't think so." Ruby adamantly said. "I still have more than enough for rent, I don't drive, and I buy all my games on the company card: As per the boss' request. You'd be surprised how much I save based off all of those little things. It was either that or a silver Colt M1911A1 with a beige grip. Which would have been a total waste, because I probably would have just put it in my closet so I could take my beautiful, red Glock 19 to the range."

"Wait a minute—you have a Glock?" He asked.

"Yeah," She told him, "Yang says I have a gun fetish, but we're from New York, and people are crazy."

"I just never pegged you for a gun owner." He admitted. She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"No one ever does. It's part of the fun." She told him.

 **A/N: So, I decided I wanted to write more for this, opened the doc with the most recent chapter I started on, and found out I've had a chapter ready since like July. Whoops. I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my more popular stories in ages, but writing is hard when you're in college, and play video games, so I had to choose between writing or video games a lot of the time—not that I didn't write; I just didn't write a whole lot. I get sidetracked easily. And I'm rambling! Point is; I'm trying. Maybe expect another chapter soon. Maybe not. We'll see.**


End file.
